Field
Apparatus and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a connector apparatus and a display apparatus including the connector apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus, such as television (TV), a monitor, and the like, may be physically connected to multimedia sources, e.g., a computer, a portable terminal, a set top box, and a digital versatile disk (DVD) player. The display apparatus transmits data to and receives data from the multimedia sources, and performs various multimedia functions such as reproduction of an image, a sound, or the like.
Various connector apparatuses have been used in order to physically connect the display apparatus and the multimedia sources. For example, connectors for wired interfaces such as a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), a digital video/visual interface (DVI), a mobile high-definition link (MHL), and an optical terminal have been widely used.
The HDMI is one of uncompressed digital video/audio interface specifications. The DVI is a wired interface specification for digitizing a video image and transmitting and receiving the digitized video image. The MHL, which is an interface specification similar to that of the HDMI, is a high speed wired interface specification for connecting a mobile device and a TV to each other. The optical terminal may transmit a digital signal through light.
In addition to the connector wiring, separate power cables are also required in order to supply power to the display apparatus.